


Marshmallows and Campfire Smoke

by pissedmalone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Campfires, Camping, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Rivalry, Road Trips, Romance, Summer, Vacation, lake, outdoors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedmalone/pseuds/pissedmalone
Summary: The whole gang finishes off Senior year at Garrison High School with a bang. And what better way to celebrate then with a good old fashioned camping trip? So light the campfire and gather around, because this three-day adventure is sure to be full of memories and delicious smores.





	1. Day 1: Part 1

Day 1: Part 1

Keith let out a grunt as he pushed down his clothing into his large black Adidas duffel bag. On top of the sleeping bag and other supplies, it proved difficult to pack everything else he needed for this trip into one bag. He held the top down with one hand and struggled, yet succeeded at getting it to zip shut. With a sigh of relief, he stood and stretched out his muscles after being strained to close the bag. 

Keith looked at the clock and quickly grabbed his back, "Shit!" he cursed under his breath. It was 3:30 in the afternoon and Shiro would be here any minute to pick him up. He went downstairs and grabbed his phone and charger, then proceeded to put on his black converse. With one last look in the mirror in the front hall of his house, he smoothed out his black "P!ATD" T-shirt and looked himself over. Along with his ripped jeans and a red flannel tied around his waist, he smiled in content. He knew for sure Lance would make some sort of "Hot Topic employee" remark about his look, but a punch in the stomach would leave him speechless for at least a couple more minutes. 

He heard a honk and grabbed his things, leaving the house to go outside and meet Shiro. There he was, sitting behind the wheel of his father's old beaten up teal Volkswagen van with Allura in the passenger seat. Keith gave a slight smile and waved as he walked up, opening the trunk and putting his bag in along with four others.  
"I'm telling you, a pontoon boat would be more convenient for all of us, instead of renting like 3 canoes," Pidge sighed as she looked at the campsite's brochure, "Plus, it's cheaper!". Keith pulled the door open and squeezed in to the back row of the van. When he sat down, the seat made an odd squeaking sound, the fabric on it becoming dull and ripping at the seams. Shiro started the van back up and the engine grumbled obscenely, a sound that no car should be making. Hunk and Pidge sat together in the second row of the van, with Allura and Shiro in front.

"I'm pretty sure we need some sort of boating licence to rent a pontoon," Hunk replied with a shake of is head, "And clearly, none of us do,". Pidge frowned and flipped to look at the backside of the brochure, "We could do paddle boats? It's just a lake, so its not like we'll be boating a long distance," she replied, after seeing Hunk's face of concern.

Keith sighed and leaned his head back against the window, watching as the rows of houses slowly turned into fields of corn and livestock. Lance lived out in the country, along with his huge family. It was one of the only houses in their small town that was big enough for all of them. Keith sniffed and made a disgusted face as the smell of gas mixed with manure wafted through the van's air vents. It was a bumpy ride down the gravel road into the country, but they finally made it to the big yellow house. It was two stories and was a soft yellow, slightly dull and chipped away with time. White trim stood out against the dull color on every window and door frame, and also along the front porch. Keith smiled as he took sight of the huge oak tree in front of the house, with an old tire swing attached to a branch. 

His smiled quickly fell when Lance burst through the front door as they pulled in, not carrying one, or two, but THREE bags stuffed full of his belongings. He was wearing sunglasses, khaki shorts, sandals, and an orange "bro-tank" that showed off his lean but sculpted arms. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Keith grumbled as Lance walked up to them, struggling with his bags. With a sigh, Shiro got out to help him put them in the trunk. You'd think Lance was going to Florida for a week with the amount of stuff he had and his appearance. Shiro got back in the van as Lance made his way around and opened the door, "Hola, mis amigos!" he greeted with his signature "Lance grin", his cheeks adorned with his dimples. He pulled his sunglasses up onto his head and locked eyes with Keith, smirking a bit as he made his way to the back seat next to him.

"Hey mullet, did Shiro pick you up after your shift at Hot Topic?" he teased as he slid in next to him, fastening the seat belt around his waist. Keith rolled his eyes, "Wow. Good one, Lance. Totally original,". Lance chuckled and took out his phone, taking a candid picture of the van and putting a filter on it before uploading it to Instagram, "Gotta keep my followers updated!". He said that almost every time he posted something to his account. Keith found it annoying at how obsessed he was with social media, but he did have a reason for it. With 8,734 followers, Lance was pretty popular online. 

"Yo Shiro, how far away is this campsite?" Lance asked as Shiro pulled out of his driveway and started down the gravel road to take to the highway. Allura opened up the map and looked at it for a moment, "I'd say a good four more hours away," she answered. Lance's jaw dropped and he sat up, "Okay, first of all, we aren't living in the 1900's where we have to use a map to go places. There are things called a, GPS on our phones! And second of all.....FOUR HOURS?! What am I supposed to do for FOUR hours?!".

Shiro glanced up into the review mirror, looking at Lance, "We thought it would be nice to use a map, get to places the old way. And you can always take a nap or listen to music," he offered. Keith found it amazing at how Shiro always managed to keep calm with Lance's obnoxious attitude. Lance pouted and slouched in his seat, "This is great. Four hours sitting next to mullet head," he muttered. Keith frowned, "Dude. You really have to find a better insult,".

Two hours passed smoothly. Lance browsed social media and Keith stared out the window, earbuds in as he listened to music on his phone. Pidge and Hunk shared a portable DVD player, watching "Toy Story" while making comments here and there. The two of them loved analyzing and critiquing movies together, it was one of their favorite past times. Meanwhile, Allura and Shiro chatted in the front, an occasional giggle coming from one or the other.

Suddenly, the car sputtered and Keith could no longer feel the steady stream of cold air against him. He sat up and took an earbud out, looking around. "Crap..." Shiro groaned and pressed at the controls on the dashboard, nothing working. "The A/C just went out....sorry guys...." he sighed and shook his head. Lance's eyes widened and he groaned, "Nooooo! It's gonna get so fucking hot in here!". Allura turned to look over her shoulder at them, "Don't worry, there's a gas station about 10 miles away. We'll use that as our bathroom break and see if anyone can help us out,". 

Shiro pulled in to an old gas station called B58, the sign was rusted and there were only three gas pumps as he pulled up to one. Pidge and Hunk slid open the doors, getting out with Lance and Keith behind them. All of them stretched their cramped muscles and headed up to the small building as Shiro put the gas nozzle into the van and began to fill it up. He wore a blue T-shirt and white shorts and sandals, leaning against the van and looking at Allura with a smile as she talked with him. She stood next to the gas pump, wearing high waist jean short cut offs with a belt and a soft pink tank top tucked into it, her long white hair pulled up into a messy bun. Keith went inside with Hunk, Pidge, and Lance. All of them groaned in relief at the cold air as soon as they walked in. Keith went to the coolers and grabbed a bottle of sweet tea, heading to the counter to pay for it. Hunk and Pidge began to load up on Pringles, Cosmic brownies, Twizzlers, and honey roasted peanuts.

"Just this?" the elderly man at the counter asked, Keith nodded and handed him $1.24 for the drink and thanked him. He noticed the old man looking over his shoulder with an odd expression on his face and he turned, his eyes falling on Lance who was standing on a bench and holding his phone in the air to get a signal. Keith sighed, "Sorry about him..".

He walked over to Lance as Hunk and Pidge finished paying for their snacks. "C'mon, let's go...." Keith grumbled as he looked up at Lance. Lance pouted, "Dios mio...I can't get a good signal anywhere out here!". Keith rolled his eyes as Lance got down from the bench and they all headed back to the van. Allura gave them a smile, "So I have some good news and bad news! Good news, we're halfway there! Bad news....we checked with one of the guys here and we can't get the A/C fixed until we head back home,". Lance groaned dramatically, "Seriously?! It's practically 90 degrees out here!". Keith agreed with him, it was pretty hot out. The sun was high in the sky with no cloud coverage, beating down on them with all its force. 

They got back in the van and Shiro headed back out onto the high way. The first 20 minutes were pretty silent. Hunk and Pidge fell asleep while Allura sat in the front seat, reading a novel for her Lit 102 summer class at the local community college. Keith heard Lance mutter a curse under his breath and he looked over at him. Lance put his phone in the cup holder next to him and crossed his arms over his chest, locking soft blue eyes to Keith's almost violet ones, "My phone died and I forgot my portable charger. Now I don't know what to do for the rest of the time,". Keith opened his mouth to reply with a snarky response, but something weird happened.

"Wanna listen to my music with me?" He asked gently, holding out an earbud to Lance. Lance blinked for a second and reached for it, "Sure,". Keith could feel his heart speed up in excitement as Lance put the earbud in his ear. He expected a laugh and a rude "no" as an answer to Keith's offer, but instead, Lance leaned back in his seat as he listened to his music. A few minutes later, Keith was beginning to reach his limit of overall comfort in the gross heat of the van. He reached up and began to pull his dark hair back into a ponytail, practically moaning as it was now off his shoulders and the back of his neck. Something caught his eye as he finished tying the elastic around his hair, looking to see Lance staring at him with curious eyes, a soft pink flush adorning his tanned cheeks.

"What?" Keith asked, furrowing his brows at him. Lance shook his head, "N-nothing. I...I thought I saw something out the window but I guess no..." he muttered, turning away from him. When the song changed, Lance took a breath, "Have we been listening to the same guy over and over again?" he asked. Keith looked at his phone, the cover of a P!ATD album on his lockscreen as his phone played "Miss Jackson". Keith nodded, "Yeah, it's Brendon Urie, he's the main singer. I'm on a Panic! kick right now...but I've also go Depeche Mode, My Chemical Romance and Mayday Parade.". 

"He's a pretty good singer...I never would've guessed I'd be into your music taste," Lance chuckled. Keith gave a soft smile, turning to look out the window as his cheeks flushed a soft pink. Why was he feeling so....flustered? Every time Lance spoke, Keith could feel his heat beat rapidly. He became speechless almost every time he looked at the other. He was incredibly and undeniably attracted to him.

Keith's eyes slowly began to close, his head beginning to lean against the rattling window as he began to fall asleep. The van shook and his head hit the window, "Ow! Fuck!" he cursed and rubbed his head. Lance looked over at him, "That looks so uncomfortable.....you can lean against me if you want," he offered. Keith looked at him, "So it'll be easier for you to choke me out in my sleep?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Lance laughed and shook his head, "Nah dude, just helping you out,".

Keith hesitated and slowly leaned over, putting his head down against Lance's tanned and bare shoulder. Within 2 minutes, he was completely out. A nap was good on long road trips, distracting him from the over bearing heat of the van and the never ending country scenery down the highway.

Allura looked up from her book and at the map, "Take this next exit and we'll be there!" she smiled excitedly as she looked at Shiro. "Thanks babe," he nodded and reached over, patting her thigh in appreciation before setting his hand back on the wheel. Allura turned over her shoulder and put a hand over her mouth, covering the big smile on her face. Keith was sleeping against Lance's shoulder, lips parted as he drooled a bit and a few strands of his dark hair were messy and came out of his ponytail, framing his face. Lance's head fell against the top of Keith's leaning against him as he had fallen asleep as well. Each of them had an earbud in as Keith's phone looped back to the beginning of his playlist. She snapped a quick picture one her phone and turned back around.

"We're here!!" She exclaimed loudly, waking everyone from their sleep. Keith and Lance jumped awake, eyes blinking in confusion. Keith felt the corner of his lips, slightly dried from drool as he wiped them. His cheek was sore and a bit sweaty from leaning against Lance. They both looked at one another before blushing bright red and looking away quickly. Upon doing so, Keith looked out the window and his eyes fell on the huge wooden sign, reading, "Forrest Lake" in large blue lettering as they pulled into the campground.


	2. Day 1: Part 2

Day 1: Part 2

 

"Nggh! OW WHAT THE HELL LANCE?!"

Lance laughed as Pidge was pinned to the ground by one of his three very full duffel bags. Pidge looked up at him, her eyes narrowing at the boy in annoyance, "Watch where you put your shit!"

"Ya know, it wouldn't be that big of a deal of you had just let Shiro or Hunk take it, since they're stronger than you," Lance smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Pidge groaned as Keith helped her out, taking it by the handle and lifting it off her, throwing it at Lance's feet. The trunk of the van was packed full of their belongings, the hatchback threatening to burst at any moment.

Poor Pidge had made the mistake of opening the trunk herself, therefore falling victim to the heavy bag. Keith put his hand over his eyes, squinting a bit as he took in he landscape. They had found a good camping spot on top of a hill, with the lake at the bottom of it. Some other people were out camping this weekend as well, but mainly older ones who could afford huge campers. They had a big grassy area with a few patches of dandelions here and there.

Shiro and Hunk began moving firewood to the fire pit as everyone else unloaded the van. Keith picked up his bag and walked it over to the clearing, setting it down as everyone followed suit. Lance was panting and whimpering about how heavy his bags were as he dragged them over, but Keith grit his teeth and decided it was best not to say anything.

Once the van was completely unloaded, they began unpacking their things. "So Shiro and I brought three tents for the trip, that means everyone has to pair up," Allura explained, setting out three boxes that each contained a tent inside. She immediately picked up one and placed it near her things, "I'll bunk with Shiro,".

Before Keith could open his mouth, Pidge and Hunk raced for the next one, picking it up. Keith took a deep breath and looked over at Lance, whose sky blue eyes met Keith's. "You gotta be fucking kidding me," the Cuban groaned as he trudged to the last box slowly, picking it up lazily and bringing it back.

 

"No Lance.... the blue peg goes inside the red, which attaches to hook 3 and green peg 4!" Keith repeated, laying on his back as he held the instruction booklet over his head. He peeked up and watched Lance huff in annoyance, "I did that! It's not going in!".

"Then keep trying"

"I AM. IT'S. NOT. GOING. IN." Lance growled viciously, throwing the pieces on the ground. Keith sat up, fanning his face with the booklet as he looked over at everyone else's tents. Hunk and Pidge got their's set up in less than 5 minutes, Shiro and Allura were almost done, and Keith and Lance had barely finished the base of it.

"How about you get off your ass, princess, and come help me!" Lance taunted, crossing his arms over his chest. Keith's eyes widened and he stood, placing a hand on his hip.

"Princess? PRINCESS?! This coming from the guy who packed THREE bags for a weekend camping trip!" he spat back, stomping over and yanking the pieces off the ground. Keith was frustrated, what with the heat beating down on him and Lance's whining driving him absolutely crazy.

Keith grumbled to himself as he constructed the base of the tent, reaching for the fabric and handing one side to Lance. He hooked the loops onto the pegs and showed Lance, in a not so friendly way, how to do it on the other side. He wiped his forehead as he stepped back, looking at their final and finished product. 

It would be easy to tell each tent apart. Hunk and Pidge's was a light green, Shiro and Allura's was light grey, and their tent was purple. The two of them joined the others at the fire pit in the middle of their tents.

"Took ya long enough," Pidge grinned, winking at Lance. Lance flushed with anger but he said nothing, plopping down onto a log next to Hunk. "So, it's 6:30 pm now...we can either go explore the campground and then eat, or vice versa," Allura offered.

Lance snorted, "Since when did you become our group mom? Making all the decisions and plans,". He received a look from Shiro, which shut him up pretty fast, knowing that man could snap him like a twig. 

Allura frowned, "Since I'm the only one who planned this and bothered to actually put thought into it," she replied smartly. Hunk looked around, "Well, I say we explore for a bit, because if it gets too late, it'll be too dark.".

The group all agreed and got up to walk around, checking out what exactly the camp ground had to offer. They went down to the lake, Shiro and Allura going to the boat rental shop as the rest explored the beach. They walked along the sandy beach, watching the lake roll along the shore. Little kids squealed and splashed around, while the adults stayed out, sunbathing on the sand. Keith kicked a pebble as he walked, Lance beside him with his hands in his pockets.

Hunk and Pidge were a few feet ahead, conversing about whether or not "lake crabs" were a thing. Keith watched as two little boys were building a sand castle together, creating a moat around it using a shovel and a small bucket. 

"Remember when your mom took us to the Hansen's pond over the summer, like, 8 years ago?" Keith mused, looking over at Lance. Lance, who was staring at the ground, broke out into a smile and looked up, staring at something off in the distance.

"Yeah. Jack and Charlie Hansen tried to convince us that there was a shark living in their pond the entire time." He mused, running a hand through his thick brown hair. Keith swallowed hard, watching how Lance's arm muscles flexed as he reached up, doing such a simple action, yet making it look cinematic in a way.

"Y-Yeah...oh and we made "mud castles" instead of sandcastles. We were so disappointed that we weren't on a real beach, so we used mud instead. And then we dug up Mrs. Hansen's flower bushes to decorate it and she kicked us out," Keith smirked, "We were never allowed at their house again!".

Lance laughed and shook his head, "God, we were such little shits back then!".

Keith looked over at him, "Aren't we still?" he teased as Lance locked eyes with him. He stopped and opened his mouth to say something, his cheeks turning pink before being interrupted by a loud whistle.

The two looked over their shoulders to see Shiro running up to them, waving with Allura close behind. Keith looked back up at Lance, but now noticed that the boy was distracted by them, so he looked away with a sigh. 

"So, we can do a pontoon! You technically have to have a boating licence, but thankfully, my dad knows the owner of the rental place. They were old college buddies or something," Shiro explained as they all caught up to one another. Pidge and Hunk high-fived excitedly and Lance put his sunglasses on, "Aww hell yeah! Boating on a classy pontoon, now only if we had some champagne and finger sandwiches!" 

They all turned and started back to their camp site when the sun began to go down. Lance watched as two girls about their age, were starting to pack up to leave as well. He whistled at them, "Well hello there pretty ladies, need help with that?" he offered, pushing his sunglasses up onto his head and giving them a flirtatious smile. The two young girls blushed and giggled, nodding as he helped them fold up their chairs and umbrella.

"And if you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask," he winked at them before turning to meet back up with the group. Now this kind of occurrence was normal with Lance. About everywhere they'd go, he would flirt with any and every pretty girl he saw.

Normally, Keith would ignore him and roll his eyes, maybe even make a rude comment. But today, Keith was seething with anger, and he had no clue why.

Hunk, being the amazing chef he is, was in charge of setting up dinner. Shiro lit the fire and got out the skewers as Hunk got out the hot dogs, condiments, chips, and buns. Each of them took a skewer and put a hot dog on it. They sat around the campfire and chatted about school and family stuff. They had all been a group of friends since freshman year. With Shiro, Hunk, and Lance on the football team, Allura being head cheerleader, and Keith and Pidge being a part of their own "geek squad".

In middle school, Keith met Pidge and Lance met Hunk, each of them parting ways from their earlier friendship, only to be reunited three years later. It took a while for both of them to get used to it, but having Allura and Shiro there to be mediators was a huge help. Sometimes, Keith wondered if Lance ever thought back to their past memories together, hoping that some where deep inside...not all was forgotten.

"How's your grandmother doing, Lance?" Pidge asked, sitting cross legged on the log next to Keith as she roasted her hot dog. Lance shrugged, "Abuela is fine. She's been feeling better so we just think she had the flu for a while.".

Keith could remember days when he was over at Lance's house in elementary school, playing "Pirates" outside and his abuela would call them in for a snack. She made delicious cinnamon cookies, or as she called them, "Polvorones de Canele". Served with a glass of milk, there was never anything better. She was a kind old woman, her hair tied back into a wispy silver bun, her skin wrinkled yet soft. And she always wore a pink polka dotted apron on top of a dress.

"I'm glad she's feeling better," Keith blurted, not knowing he did so out loud. There was a brief silence before Lance gave a small smile, "Thanks,".

Everyone pitched in, helping to clean up after their dinner together. When the last of it was put away, Pidge yawned, "Well I'm sure it's been a long day for all of us, so I'm heading to bed,". 

"Good nights" were said to one another tiredly as they all parted ways to their tents. Keith unzipped their's and crawled in. He sat on the ground and rolled out his sleeping bag and pillow. When he was down smoothing it out to his liking, he stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside, looking down as he began to unzip his pants. Hearing a soft rustle, he looked up to see Lance staring at him with wide eyes and....wait....was he blushing?

Frozen halfway into the tent, Lance sputtered, "DUDE! At least warn a guy before you start getting all naked!". Keith rolled his eyes and turned back to taking off his clothes, "It's not that big of a deal, we've seen each other naked before. And I'm just wearing my boxers,".

Lance grumbled and crawled in the rest of the way, zipping up the tent behind him. He began to unroll his sleeping bag and set out three pillows. Then, he took out a battery-powered fan and clasped it to the side of the tent, turning it on and letting it blow throughout. Keith watched with curiosity as the boy began pulling other things out too. Lotions and creams sat at Lance's feet as he began to cleanse his face with them.

Keith laughed, earning a sharp look from Lance, "WHAT?!" he grunted. Keith just shook his head, "You get mad at me for just wearing my boxers, yet here you are acting as if you're at a day spa,".

Lance sighed, "Look, if I don't follow this routine, my skin is gonna look like shit so don't fuck with me or my bedtime routine.".

Keith laid down and got into his sleeping bag as Lance finished and stripped down to his underwear as well. Lance turned off his bedside lantern for light and slid into his sleeping bag, rustling a bit to find a comfy spot. With a soft sigh, there was a bit of silence before Lance broke it.

"Well....good night, Keith,"

"Goodnight....Lance,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed those little snippets of backstories I added in there! Feel free to leave me some feedback, bc every little thing counts:) <3

**Author's Note:**

> I loosely based this fic off of some of my own personal experiences with camping and thought it would be fun to write! A weekend camping trip in the summertime :) Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapters!


End file.
